Why me?
by anonymousgirlwriter143
Summary: Clary Fray is a normal 16 year old who loves to dance (which she can't do), flirt but has the odd relationship (but never too serious), sing and draw; but when its only a couple of months to her 17th strange events begin to take place and when her parents make a shocking announcement and her life changes, will she finally be able to let someone in? Will her secret be revea
1. Chapter 1

I lay in bed not wanting to move from the warmness it provided me until I noticed what time it was _**shit!**_ I was going to be late for work the day. I jumped out of bed, put on whatever clothes that lay on my floor _**what normal teenage girl cleans her room? **_And brushed my hair and ran out of my house after saying bye to my mum and Luke. With being a full time student and working on the weekends I was always busy which I loved because if I am left with my own thoughts and memories I know that my worse and horrifying one will haunted again and again and it did until I stop it from defining me but with the court date coming up and my parents not knowing I can honestly say I'm scared but I don't want to keep this a secret and I don't want them to worry. I don't know what to do.

After doing at least 10 hours of work at the coffee shop and being hit on by at least a handful of guys only one thing that kept me together was that it was date night which actually meant mum and Luke were going out for at least hours upon hours. When I was walking home I had my earphones in and the music blurring blocking out the world and one thing I did notice was that at the corner of my eye I could see a man following me. He looked filmier was he from the coffee shop? All I know was that this guy has been following me since I left and I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to ruin date night nor did I was to interrupt Simon from... wait Simon wasn't doing anything tonight and mum wouldn't mind if he stayed so I sent him a quick text telling him to come round and he said he'd be there in an hour or so. But when I turned around the man wasn't there. Weird. I was near my house just as I turn this corner my house is just there. I turn the corner and hit something and begin to stumble and fall until hands reached around my waist and held me up; my breathing is rapid and I try to slow it down but it doesn't work. The man looked at me and smiled but he didn't remove his hands from my waist something about his arms being around my waist made me feel anxious.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" I said.

He smiled "It's no problem really don't apologise, it must have been my fault but I would happily take the blame if it meant I would meet you again"

I stepped back and removed his arms from my waist. "Sorry again"

I begin to walk again until he grabs my arm and pulls me back and he is holding it tightly. I begin to struggle and his grip gets tighter. "Sometimes Clary sorry isn't enough but it will be once they find out your alive" I struggle more but he doesn't let go.

"Let go of me! You're crazy!"

He laughs and he is starring into my eyes like he is starring into my soul. "Dear little Clary hasn't your mum not told you? Of course not. But Clary beware we are watching and I'll see you soon" He bends down and kisses my cheek and walks away.

My heart is still racing and I rub my wrist as I see the bruise already forming. I run up to my house, quickly unlock the door and run in and lean against the door feeling breathless _**I really need to work-out more**_. I lock the door and run up to my room and slam the door. I pull off my clothes and step into the hot shower. I think spent at least an hour in the shower replaying what just happened what did he mean by my mum hasn't told me something? What hasn't she told me? Me and mum didn't like keep secrets they made us weird and when I mean weird I mean as in I kept a secret from my mum about going to a party when I turned 16 and I began sleep walking and telling the truth, I was grounded for a fortnight. That guy was properly crazy so I brushed it off.

I slip on a pair of my red tracksuit bottoms (which I loved) and I put on my lace red bra; there was no point on putting on a top no-one was in. I put on my headphones and starting playing Miley Cyrus and Will. Feelin' myself this song was so catchy and I loved it. I ran down stairs with my eyes closed whilst singing and trying to dance; I went into the kitchen and got a drink then I heard the door I ran and opened the door wasn't it suppose to be locked? There stood at the door my geek of a best friend Simon Lewis whom I loved.

"Simon!"

"Hey Fray. What was with the freaky message? I was scared for you. And what are you wearing?"

I jumped on Si's back and closed the door. "What? No-one is in besides us we could have sex on that sofa and my parents wouldn't know ab-"

"Actually Clary we would know about it and we would kill you for it" I was shell-shocked when did they come in? I noticed I was still on Si's back and I jumped off and when I actually looked up my parents weren't alone there was another couple and a guy about a couple of years older than me. He had a smirk across his face and everyone was still staring at me.

"What is everyone starring at?"

"Clary hun you might want to put on a top" my mother said.

I looked down then I noticed I was still in my bra and tracksuit bottoms I begin to blush and I just stand there shocked and I couldn't move. "Si, can I have your jumper please" I tug his arm and he agrees. He helps me putting it on and then he notices my wrist and pulls it up.

"What the hell is that on your wrist Fray?!" he sounded too angry and I didn't know how to react.

"I got it in work its nothing Si its okay"

"No it's not okay it was that guy you were talking about that's why you wanted me to come over asap. What happened?!" Before I could answer him back everyone in the room was staring at me again. What was with these people?

My mother stood up and her face was emotionless I couldn't tell how she was feeling or what she was thinking which I was able to do by her facial expression, Luke was the same and the tall, dark haired man and the blonde haired woman looked impatient and the guy looked concerned. But why I've never meet these people before in my live.

"Simon I think you should leave as you can see we are a bit busy but you and Clary can talk later" what the hell was she doing? She has never done this before since I've known him. It was because of these stuck up obviously rich people. Eugh. Simon took the hit and I walked him to the door and said sorry about a hundred times and he kept on telling me to stop and I went to hand him his jumper but he told me to keep it because it was my favourite. I closed the door and walked back into the living room angrier than I've ever been.

"What the hell was that for? Si always comes round and you don't mind but when these rich, spoilt assholes come into our home you kick him out and act like a dick-'' Before I could finish insulting my mum more which I really wanted to do Luke stood up and he looked pissed.

"Clary do not speak like that towards your mother ever, now sit down so we can explain everything and calm down." He walks over and places me on the seat which made me have the full view of everyone and Luke whispers in my ear "You're right about the rich people over there, the woman looks like she has a stick up her arse" I burst out laughing and so does Luke and my mum gives us a disapproving look and we both try to stop but it doesn't work.

"Luke what did you say?"

"Nothing Jocelyn just something honest because I know what you two are like with your honesty"

My mum tried to hold in her laughter when Luke whispered the same thing into her ear as he did in mine. And the other family looked like they were in a house full of crazy people because I was half naked, had my friend act like a boyfriend, screamed at my mother and now we were all laughing at them. I kind of felt bad but who I was kidding I didn't. My mother calmed down and she introduced me to the other people the women was called Celine, her husband Stephen and their son Jace and they are the Herondales.

I say hello to them but damn it was awkward. I think that Jace guy is still picturing me half naked which I was kind of happy about but boy was he hot. "Not wanting to be rude of anything but no one has said anything for the past 10 minutes and you guys keep on staring at me. What did I do now?"

"Darling you've done nothing wrong. All of us need to talk about a serious matter" my mum said.

But before I could ask why the blonde woman interrupted me "How old are you Clary?"

"I'm 16. 17 in a few months"

"That means you're coming of age; this is going to be a nightmare planning"

"Planning what exactly?" Everyone was silent and I felt like screaming until finally my mum spoke.

"Clary what was Simon talking about?

"Nothing" I lied.

"Don't lie and we know what happens when you lie so please what happened?" Luke said.

I sighed and began to tell them what happened from when I got out of work until I came home but once I finished everyone was silent but they nodded so they were listening and telling me to continue. Stephen grabbed my arm and I gasped I didn't know what to do. He looked at my wrist and seen the finger prints and then he dropped my arm. "I think your daughter has left out some of the story, so please continue and do not lie to us this time"

"Darling what else happened?"

I might as well tell them about the cute crazy guy. "When I text Simon and turned back the man wasn't there and then I turned the corner and I walked into something but not something a guy. Before I could fall onto my ass he caught me and he was pretty cute just saying and I said sorry and all that happened but the guy was mysterious and he made me feel anxious so I removed his hands from my waist and began to walk away and he grabbed my wrist and we were face to face and his grip was tight and he said that they will be happy when they find out I'm alive, that you mum have been lying to me and that I should be careful and that 'they' were watching me. So my night was pretty eventful as you can see. Then I came home, got a shower and I'm guessing you all heard me sing and see me dance and well seen me half naked. So can I go now? Since I've told this police officer everything"

"Clary how do you know he's a police officer?"

"Seriously I tell you a cute guy just told me my whole life is a lie, that I'm not suppose to be alive and that people are watching me and that's your first freaking question?"

"Clary answer your mother now"

"I don't know when he grabbed me I got this feeling that's it, nothing to tell"

Then Stephen and his wife were talking and I was watching them but my eyes kept going to Jace he was staring at the floor properly thinking what I'm thinking what the hell is happening. Then Stephen stood up and he said that they have found us and this has to happen fast because if it didn't but he was cut off by Jace "Jesus dad will you just stop rambling and tell the girl what you're forcing us to do?!" I was shocked I didn't know what to say my mind was like a puzzle that I couldn't put together; zero of the pieces connected.

"Watch your attitude towards me boy. Clary because you are now 16 and nearly 17 us and your parents have agreed that you and Jace are getting married"


	2. Chapter 2

I was shocked, scared, afraid and WHAT THE FUCK? I am 16 years old and I am getting forced to marry that jerk over there that has a smile across his face. Why was this happening to me? I couldn't find words to say. My mind is blank. I stood up and walked out ignoring my parents telling me to get back down and talk to them. What did they want me to say or even do they were forcing me into a marriage and Jaces dad knows this is illegal. I slam my door and got a school bag and put two days worth of clothes in it and packed what else I needed. I open my door and walk downstairs and stand in front of everyone and I say calmly

"I don't know what is happening here or if this is a sick joke but if it's a joke someone say right now"

I looked down at my mother who was wiping tears from her face and she looks up and me and croaks out "Clary its true" That's all I needed to know I walked out into the hall and lifted my school bag and put it over my shoulders and walk back into the living room "I am going to stay at Si's for a few days" my voice is emotionless. I didn't know what to think or feel at this moment all I know is that I wanted out of this house. I begin to walk out of the living room until someone grabbed my arm and I look up and it's Stephen.

"You listen now, you and Jace are getting married no ifs, ands or buts for now on you two are engaged and you will both act like it including you Jace so no sleeping around whatsoever. Got it both of you?"

"Actually no I fucking don't"

"Clary!"

"No mum shut the hell up. I am 16 years old and you, Luke and that jerk over their parents want us to get married! What you think if you get him a young enough wife that he won't be a man whore anymore. I won't be used and Stephen you're a police officer and you know this is illegal. This marriage isn't happening!"

He pulls me in closer and whispers in my ear "Little girl who are you to say what you can or cannot do. You'll marry my son no matter what and if that means telling your parents what you've been hiding from them for the past couple of weeks I will do it. Call it blackmail if you must but this is for your own protection as well as his; do not test me"

I didn't know what to say; everything I just said came back in my face and he was going to tell my parents that he was going to get out this time and that he would keep his promise to come after me again and this time finish what he tried to start. I looked up at Stephen's face he looks distraught and stressed but when he lets go of my arm I pull it back and close my eyes and concentrate

"What do you think you're playing at?!"

I use my free arm to put my hand over his mouth. You see once I touch someone and concentrate I get a feeling or a vision about that person or what they are hiding so far no one but me could do that sometimes I thought I wasn't human but then some people are born with gifts like I can draw because my mum can draw and Luke can write so to me this is normal; I am normal. When I try and search for answers there is nothing but my parents and his wife sitting together looking horrified and his voice keeps echoing _They are here, our children need protection and both of them can protect each other. _I pull my hand back from his wrist and open my eyes, Stephens face is pure white like a ghost sometimes I have that effect on people after I search their minds.

"Who is coming?" I whisper to him.

"Someone who both of you need protection from th-'' And with that he passed out. I think I might have killed my father-in-law but honestly I wouldn't have minded that but I did however, it's weird but Stephen didn't show emotion because he was scared about losing his son and with that I understood why this was happening but I still didn't accept it. I am interrupted by my train of thought when I hear Luke's voice in the background including Celine's

"What did your daughter just do to my husband?!" her voice is full of anger.

I tell her to shut up and she does _**damn I must have some power **_I look over to my mum and tell her that he has a pulse and he'll be fine with some rest and when he wakes up he is going to have a bad migraine and he will also need food. I stood back as Luke carried Stephen upstairs to the guest bedroom. _**Good one Clary now they are going to have to stay for a night or two, smart one!**_ I mentally screamed at myself. My mum follows them upstairs and I am still standing in the living room still trying to process all of this then I feel warm breath on the back of my neck and I turn round immediately with my heart pounding in my chest and look into Jaces deep golden eyes but I couldn't help stare he was just so beautiful, angel like in fact. _**Wait what?! No Clary you cannot think like that he is trying to ruin your life**_!

"Don't worry Red every girl wants a piece of this hot bod"

"Vain much? Not every girl wants to have sex with you, you're not even that nice looking, get over yourself" I lied; okay he was hot but I wouldn't have sex with him or would I? Wonder how good he looked without a shirt.

"Feisty I like it. So Strawberry Shortcake how did you manage to near kill my dad with just holding his wrist?" he actually looks interested but I cannot trust him until I know him. If I am able to make a man pass out with just looking into his mind wonder what else I can actually do.

"Sorry Goldilocks but something's are suppose to remain a secret" I turn around and begin to walk out but he grabs my wrist and Jace bends down and asks me with so much pain in his voice "What does my dad have on you?" I actually am relieved he didn't tell his own son what a freak he's going to be marrying for the rest of his life. "N-n-n-nothing" I stuttered and then I ran upstairs and slammed my door.

Once I got into my room I begin to pace up and down my room panicking I actually near killed Stephen and Jace wanted to know how. My parents told me to get this under control but I couldn't I needed to find out what they were all hiding from me. But once I got that out of my mind I noticed that Jace wasn't shocked by this announcement, he just sat there bored and impatient which is why he probably told his dad to hurry up. With everything going on I remember that I promised Si that I would call him once I found out what they needed to talk to me about, but how could I tell my best-friend that I am marrying Jace and that I would probably never be able to return to school or hang out with him as much as we use too? How can one arrange marriage mess up someone's life this much?

I jump on to my double bed and reach over to get my phone when my door flings wide open and I looked up shocked when my parents stand in the door way and begin to enter my room and close the door behind them. They walk over to my bed and both of them sit down. Well this is obviously going to be a heart-to-heart session.

"Clary with them here now you cannot read someone's mind. You reached too deep into his mind and by what I can tell you went too deep into his memories which he so desperately tried to suppress. Promise me and Luke right now that you will try to control your gifts, please" Her voice was full of worry and desperation and I hated that look my mum's face that I could actually disappoint her so much.

"I'm so sorry mum I didn't mean to I just wanted to find out what you were hiding from me but I couldn't find anything. I will try to control it but it's hard and I really didn't want to disappoint either of you. I'm so sorry" I never noticed that tears were flowing from my eyes like a river. Both Luke and my mum reached over and hugged me while I cried and then I knew they never wanted this for me ever but they had no other option. I have to trust my parents' judgement. If what I found in Stephens mind was right they are here and Jace and I are the only ones that could protect each other. Damn how is this going to work out for the rest of my life? Suddenly the door flies open and Jace walks in and drops a bag on the floor, I remove myself from my parents embrace and look up at up and he winks _**damn he is so egoistic **_then I look down at my parents curiously "Why is he in my bedroom?" My parents stand up and practically run to the door but before they left I heard Luke say "He's your roommate for a few nights, no funny business I'll be checking!" I ran out and pushed Jace out of the way and stood at the hallway and shouted down to Luke "Are you being serious? Anything else I need to know?!" My life is so over, why me?

I walk back into my room and close the door and lean against it and mumble to myself _**this is a dream I am going to wake up and none of this ever happened. **_Then I turn around and see Jace sprawled out on my bed reaching for my sketchbook I ran and jumped onto my bed and grabbed the book from his grip before he could even look at the first page; his face is full of shock. I stand up and lock the sketchbook which I seemed to forgotten once again. "Damn Red I was just looking, I thought my fiancé would at least share something with me besides her bed" I sighed and begin to go through my closet for PJS and once I find my tank top and a pair of shorts I walk over to my bathroom and then Jace stood right in front of me and leaned in really close "You know babe I've already seen you half naked I think it's about time we just got down to it" he winked at me and leaned in to kiss me and I didn't notice that my knee came up and kneed him in a **very **sensitive area and while he lay on the cold hard floor I bent down and brushed his golden locks from his face and said "Sorry babe sometimes no isn't just enough, consider this our first fight as a couple" then I stood up, went to the bathroom and closed the door and made sure I locked it this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone I just want to say thanks for your reviews saying that you love this story and how Clary reacts to the announcement and I want to say thanks to those who are following this story. I'll try to update whenever I can. Please share this story with your friends. I love your support. Thank you guys so much. If you have any ideas or you want anything to happen leave a review and I will try to incorporate it in. Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maia and Jordan will be introduced soon. I hope you enjoy chapter 3!_

I spent about a half an hour in the bathroom; anything to avoid Jace and whatever I had coming next. I really shouldn't have had kneed him but on the other hand if you had a chance to you would too. I unlock the door and walk out and to find Jace lying on my bed with his top off and a pair of soft blue pyjama pants, I wanted to jump onto my bed and cuddle up to him but instead I decided to still be a bitch and walk over to my walk-in-closet this time and pull out an extra blanket and a pillow and walk over and throw them at him.

"What's this for?" he asks confused.

"Your bedding, you really thought you were sleeping in my bed?" I laughed shaking my head.

He stays thinking I'm not serious so I pull the blanket and pillow off him and begin to make a bed out of them on the floor and he just stares at me and I lie down and turn to my side and then he pokes me and pulls the blanket off me. "Fine I'll sleep on the floor. God your stubborn" And with that I jumped up and jumped into my bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for Jace to fall asleep so I could text Simon to come over. I reach for my phone and begin to text Simon.

(Clary and Simon's conversation)

Hey Si, are you able to come over? x -C

Clare-Bear finally you text me I've been waiting for hours. Yeah I'll just get my stuff and come over. Will I bring a DVD? x –S

Yeah you know which one to bring, see you in a bit x -C

On my way x –S

It took Simon at least fifteen minutes to come. I heard pebbles being thrown at my window and I jump out of bed carefully not wanting to wake Jace up. I open my window and feel cold fresh air hit my freckled face. "Si this isn't a romantic film, climb up and be careful we aren't alone in my room tonight" I whisper and kind of shouted. Si looks so confused until he actually came into my room and let's just say I should have taken a picture. "Who the hell is that on your floor!?" I guess it's time for Simon to be told the truth. I spend at least a half an hour explaining everything to him and he laughs when I told him I kneed Jace and he agrees he deserved it; Simon listened to me ramble on about how bad my life is going to suck and he wasn't happy with my parents either. After we talked about my suck ass life, I lifted my all time favourite movie Step Brothers and said "Let's get down and dirty my friend" Me and Simon climbed under the blankets and pulled out a portable DVD player and we began to watch the movie.

**Jaces POV**

When I walked into this small but cosy house I couldn't help wonder how can a hot rock star like myself be getting married. I look up from the floor to see a middle age women about 5ft 10, with fiery curly red hair, and deep green eyes and beside her was a middle aged man about 6ft, brown hair and he looked like he worked out which meant with all my awesome skills I shouldn't get on the wrong side of him. My parents and the girl (soon to be my fiancé) parents start talking about the wedding but to my utter surprise Jocelyn or Luke hasn't told her that she is getting married to me. What the hell? My parents told me when I was 16 which was 2 years ago. Like normal I came back from martial arts practice and found my parents waiting for me in the office talking and when I walked in they had 3 folders sitting on the desk. My father told me that I was to be married when the girl came of age and that in the folders were their profiles before I even checked them I completely freaked out which caused my father to punch me in the face; he has never been abusive that was the first time he has ever raised a hand towards me. I get myself together and sit down on the seat that faced him. I read each girls profile and I notice that they are all fake and useless and zero of them I want to get married too but then I notice my mother holding a folder behind her back. I jumped up and told her to give it to me and eventually she did. I read the profile and the girl in the picture was beautiful, she had long curly fiery red hair, freckles that made her look adorable and then I noticed her eyes they are emerald and they are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and every since I looked at her photo and picked her I was in love with her and wanted to protect her. There was or is a connection. That's why I thought my mum tried to hide that folder because she knew I would fall in love but my mother didn't want me too because she always seen me as perfect (which is probably where I got my whole ego from) but she thought this girl would destroy me, but I know deep down that she won't. I hope.

I am snapped out of my deep thoughts when the front door slams and I see a short girl run past the living room straight upstairs and Jocelyn said that she would be down she's only back from a 10 hour shift. A half an hour later she comes back down stairs in a lace red bra and red tracksuit bottoms she looks so beautiful and with her in my life I won't go back to my player ways. Luke and Jocelyn look horrified when she is dancing and singing about the house about a song about sex and then the door goes and she runs to it and she comes into the living room telling the guy whose name is Simon that they could have sex on the sofa I tried so much not to laugh because I know my dad would kill me. She stands in front of everyone half naked and forgets. Time passes and I can tell she is growing anxious and she snaps telling everyone to tell her what's going on and when she finds out and calls me a man whore I completely want to crack up and state that I am not. _**Don't hate the player hate the game red.**_

I absolutely admire this girl she is shouting at my parents and even hers' to fight for her freedom but she is losing. My dad grabs her arm and says something to her which causing her eyes to widen with shock and I wonder what secret she is keeping and what does my dad know about her that I clearly don't. When my dad lets go off her she pulls him back and closes her eyes and she looked so concentrated and then my dad suddenly drops to the floor. My mum runs up to him and cradles his head like a child. Clary stands there completely zoned out until she snaps back to reality. She gives everyone direct orders to how to help my dad. I guess I'm staying here for awhile. When she begins to walk out I grab her and try to flirt with her but she hurts my man pride when she says "Vain much? Not every girl wants to have sex with you your not even that nice looking, get over yourself" Ouch that certainly hurt but when I asked her about what she did she looked freaked that I noticed what she could do because honestly I think I could do that too and then I asked what my dad had on her and she ran away; that girl is totally hiding something and I was going to find out what if it's the last thing I do.

I wonder about the house until Jocelyn tells me that my dad is unwell and that we had to stay here for awhile and that I'd be staying in Clarys' room for a few nights. I walk upstairs and open the door to see Clary in tears and her parents' practically running towards the door and telling her that we are roomies. While she is shouting at her parents' I jump onto her bed while is amazedly comfortable and see an old book at the corner of my eye and I begin to open it when a small petite girl jumps onto the bed and snaps it out of my hand and locks it. She walks over to her closet and pulls out clothes; I step right in front of her to stop her and I start to charm her but you could cut the tension in the room with a knife so I lean in to kiss her and her knee connects with my person area and I fall to the floor holding my personal area in so much pain, then she whispers something into my ear and disappears. Well my relationship with her just got better, this girl is so stubborn which makes me want her more. I drag myself off the ground and get dressed and hop onto her bed and wait for her return.

Thirty minutes later she came out in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She is so beautiful it makes me breathless. She opens a door and walks in and comes back out and throws a blanket and a pillow at me. I stare at her with a blank expression on my face mixed with a little of confusion. She begins to laugh at me then lays the bedding on the floor and lies down to sleep, damn she is a pain. I tell her that I'll sleep on the floor and she jumps up and gets into bed. That night I fell asleep thinking about my fiancé Clary who I was in love with and I needed to make her fall in love with me; this is going to be a painful process.

During the night I twist and turn; this floor is highly uncomfortable and cold, I really should be in that double bed cuddling with Clary keeping her warm during the cold nights. Snap out of it Jace, its just a girl; but she isn't, she is sweet, down to earth, confident, feisty, her hair reminds me of fire, her eyes are emerald and she is beautiful and doesn't even notice. I sit up and look around; then I notice the window is opened so I stand up and close it and look over to Clarys' bed and notice that the bed has a small lump (Clarys') and then a larger one. I walk over and try to be quiet then I heard a voice say

"I'm gonna rub my nut sack on your drum set" Then I hear the two people laugh. Clarys' laugh is so beautiful and elegant and while the other is a mans. Rage and jealously control my whole body and at that point I completely lose it. I grab one edge of the blanket and pull it off the bed and onto the floor and then I notice Clary is in bed with- with- with that rat face jerk. How can she be in bed with him and not me? _**Remember she isn't in love with you she doesn't even want to be with you. **_The two faces look up and Clary is staring daggers into me and her eyes are full of such rage. I guess I have to protect my highly personal area again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"As you can see I'm in bed watching a movie"

"I can obviously see that red but you're in bed with another guy. Did you not hear my father before you tried to kill him?"

"Excuse me? Simon is my best-friend since I was young so get over you. Yes I did and I'm avoiding the whole marriage thing so if you wouldn't mind we were in the middle of something"

"Actually I do mind, you're my fiancé and I don't want her sleeping around with some rat face geek"

"Who are you to sit there and tell me what I can and cannot too? You're nothing to me besides a bodyguard. That's all you're good for! And we prefer nerd not geek. And don't you dare ever, **ever** speak about Simon that way!" She was getting so angry and I could see the rage in her eyes and it made me furious that I was making her feel this way but I was deflecting all my feelings onto her and it wasn't fair.

"I'm here to protect you and I don't want you to be shagging that thing"

"Are you jealous that he actually might be better in bed than you are?" I pause I didn't answer her back she knew how to push all my buttons and it was the truth I was annoyed at the fact that her and Seymour were probably sleeping together and it pissed me off. Before I get time to reply she noticed my hesitation. "That's it isn't it?" she has a puzzled look on her face that she is right but isn't quite sure. I went to reply but the bedroom down swings open and Jocelyn and Luke stand in the door way. Shit!.

**Clary POV**

I and Simon are in bed and I am forgetting everything to do with Jace and the marriage but I can't avoid this situation forever because I haven't been told when I'm getting married but I'm guessing that its sometime after my 17th birthday. What happens when I get married to Jace? Do I move in with him, pretend to be in love with him, sleep in the same bed as him, sleep with him and have his children? I can't do that. I always imagined my first time to be with someone whom I had feelings for and not have meaningless sex because I don't know how people can just have one night stands. I am completely zoned out of watching this movie thinking about Jace, his blonde almost golden hair, his beautiful golden eyes and how his smile is so perfect with his dazzling white teeth well besides his chipped tooth which seemed to be his only flaw but that flaw made him even more gorgeous. Was that possible? I have to find a way to get out of this marriage but did I really want out of it? When I seen him my stomach was full of butterflies and I've never had that feeling with anyone before. Strange.

Simon taps me which brings me out of my daydream and I return to be 'sucked' into Step Brothers. When Will says "I'm going to rub my nut sack all over your drum set" I and Simon can't stop laughing and laughing and that when the blanket goes flying across the bedroom floor and that when my eyes meet his golden eyes. Jace is standing there with anger flashed all over his face and that's when my stomach feels like it is in knots and I actually feel scared and makes me think about that night but I quickly turn my fear into rage and begin to stand up for myself which I have done twice in the past two days. I and Jace are shouting at each other and when I say he is just jealous and apparently me and Si sleeping together he hesitates and that's when I notice he is actually jealous so I hit it. His weakness is his man hood and with that I attack it. But before he could get another point across my bedroom door swings open and I freeze as my parents are standing in the door way. Shit!

My mother's face is full of concern and Luke looks like he is going to hit Jace in the face which I would approve of. She reaches for the light and notices that my blanket is on the floor and that Jace is sleeping on the floor and then she notices Simon and then her eyebrow raises. Why couldn't I do that? "What the hell is going on in here? Its 2am!" I stare at the floor no one has ever shouted at me like the way Jace did and it scared me and I know he is gentle but his eyes reminded me of his and that's when I froze and stared at the floor completely blanked out. Then I hear Simon explain what happened and then they understand. But I couldn't stop staring at the floor and then I notice everything is quiet. Then I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders trying to get me back to reality.

"Clary snap out of it. Clary!" Then I notice that it is Jaces voice but its full of concern and sensitivity and then I notice that I am back to him and he is the only person in the room until I blink again and notice Si, mum and Luke are still here. They are all looking at me like I am crazy but I don't know what to say. "Get her a blanket she's shivering" was I? I look up at everyone and I don't feel scared anymore. "What happened?" Everyone looks puzzled and confused. Then my mum says "Clary you zoned out for at least 10 minutes and we couldn't get back to you then Jace shook you and you started to come back to us. What happened?" I don't know what to say without telling Jace what nearly happened to me, repeat it to Si and my parents and then say that he might be getting out in about a month time. "Nothing I just got caught up in the whole fight I didn't think about you or Luke. I just feel guilty that I woke you two up. Sorry" I hope they would believe me. Si looks at me like he notices I'm lying and he does.

"Clary if there is anything wrong you can say you don't need to bottle it up just like last time" I interrupted before he could say anything more "Yes I know I'm okay honestly, Si I'm sorry you got in the middle of the fight between me and Jace but you should leave and stay away from me until all this get sorted I don't want you to get hurt. Mum and Luke everything is fine honestly you can go back to bed there will be no more fighting tonight" Simons face is mixed with anger and confusion and he doesn't open his mouth, he just lifts his stuff and storms out of the room.

"What was that about he was just trying to help you Clary. What are you not telling us?"

"Everything is fine just go back to bed please"

"You know where we are if you need to talk but don't push us away not again we can't take it not this time. We near lost you and that won't happen again."

"I know and I am truly sorry"

"And one more thing you two have to sleep in the same bed if you want people to believe you two are in a committed relationship" And with that they walked out, turned off the light and closed the door. I and Jace were in a room alone and I couldn't help feel that there was a connection between us because no one was able to snap me out of my anti reality phase.

The atmosphere around us was awkward but to me a sort of loving feeling. Was that weird? I notice that I'm still staring at the floor and I feel Jaces hand cup my face and he stares at me which makes me want to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer and kiss him until I could no longer breathe. _**Clary no! You have to stop this; he's a player and always will be! **_"Clary are you okay?" he seems so concerned that he actually cares for me but then he's a player so obviously he could charm anyone to sleep with him and I won't be another name on his list "Yeah I'm fine just tired" with that I climb into bed and pull the blanket around me then Jace climbs in and pulls some of the blanket off me until he has some. This isn't awkward or anything. Jace turns onto his side and my face is turned away from him until he turns me around "Clary don't lie because you're not very good at it. What were Seymour and your parents talking about?" Why does everyone want to know what's wrong with me? _**Clary calm down this happened last time and you near lost everyone you loved so don't let it happen again you promised this to yourself. **_"seriously Jace leave it out and stop pretending like you care; you don't want this marriage and either do I" I turn around to 'sleep' but I can't that's why I asked Si to come over but he now hates me and then there's Jace who makes me feel like the world is ours that we can be a part of something huge and be together forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary POV**

I haven't been sleeping at all I stay up all night and draw or listen to music which is down low because my parents still insist that Jace sleeps in my bed which I don't mind really because in the past few days we haven't had a fight; okay that was a total lie we are still fighting like mad but I really don't mind him sleeping next to me because with him I feel safe and that no one will hurt or touch me again. Jace thinks hes being smart about asking me certain questions about my past and who've I dated, who my friends are etc but I know hes trying to find out what happened or what nearly happened to me but he won't find out until it is necessary. Simon and I have gone back to normal which is good because I need him; I have dark circles under my eyes which I cover with makeup which he has noticed but I quickly just say "Isabelle insisted again" but the truth is I haven't seen Izzy, Alec, Maia, Jordan or Magnus in a week and they don't know that I am getting married which seems like a good thing or so I think for now.

"Clary get down here there's a letter here for you!" did my mum seriously have to shout my head is so sore.

"I'm coming!" I put down the paints and make sure I didn't ruin any of my mum's art or she'd kill me because lately people have been interested in her art and lately she only trusts me to paint in her studio. I run down the stairs and see that Luke, Jace, Celine, Stephen (who has gotten better) and my mum are all sitting watching TV which is actually strange. I walk over and she hands me the letter and I lean against the door frame and begin to read. The letter read

_Dear my sweet Clary,_

_Darling it's been awhile since we've been able to talk since you're the one who decided to put me into prison because you just had to scream rape but baby nothing happened; yet. I know by now you've heard about my court hearing and you know that I'm getting out and once I do I'll come back for you and finish what I tried to start before you messed everything up but I have a plan and its going to work because you're unprotected and you'd give yourself up before you let anyone get hurt for you and thats what I'm counting on. I hope you kept yourself pure for me. I can't wait to see you Clare-Bear. Not long now._

_Love forever Sebastian _

At that moment in time my whole world just came tumbling down. Hes actually going to come after me like he said and someone I love are going to get hurt and it's going to be my fault. I have to run away or go somewhere he can't find me but if I run he'll torture my family and friends and not only have I got Sebastian to worry about I've got the 'others' coming after me too.

_Flashback_

_My day started off pretty normal I was out with Simon whilst he talked about D&D I blanked out again because honestly I never really got it but then again I loved Si so I went along with it. We went to Java Jones and waited for Izzy, Alec and Magnus but Maia and Jordan weren't coming because they were out on 'a date' but actually we all knew they were having sex it was pretty obvious and we were also waiting on Sebastian. We are each other's best-friends and family because we've been through everything together. Oh I forgot to mention Alec and Magnus are dating whilst Alec is all dark colours and such a guy, Magnus is all glitter and fashion so really to us he's one of the 'girls' and by us I mean me and Izzy. We all sit together and talk and talk but one by one each of my friends begin to leave Alec and Magnus, followed by Izzy who had a date and then Si who had band practise or so he said. I and Seb stayed until closing time and he offered to drive me home which is normal. Then 10minutes later we are at my house which is empty because mum and Luke are on a date. Seb walks me to the door and bends down and kisses my cheek and says goodbye but I ask him if he wants to stay awhile and watch a movie because I hate being alone in this house. Everything is normal whilst we watch the movie._

_I begin to tidy up the rubbish me and Seb made until he grabs my hand and pulls me back to the sofa "Clary I don't know how to say this but I've been waiting to tell you this for awhile and I know you feel the same way as me. I'm in love with you and have been for awhile and I know you feel it too" I couldn't believe what he just told me I only loved him as a friend and I never lead him on at all. I was in shock and when I didn't answer I felt a hand slap me in the face and then suddenly I was pinned down on the sofa and being shook repeatedly "Tell me! Tell me you love me!" I couldn't speak I was shell-shocked. "Seb i-i-i do love you but not like that, I'm sorry. Just get off me and we can talk. Everything will be fine" then his fist came down again and again until blood was flowing from my nose and lip. In that moment in time I thought this wasn't him like he was processed but then again none of us knew anything about his past._

_After 5 minutes of being punched in the face and in the stomach and ribs again and again I couldn't breathe everything was going dark then I heard a voice say "Stay strong you can do this. Hold on" I held onto that voice in my head telling me to be strong because I have to survive. "If you won't tell me that you love me I'll show you how much I love you Clare-Bear" Then suddenly he was tearing my shirt in half and began kissing my neck, chest and then down to my stomach I was struggling and kept shouting "STOP!" but every time I did it earned me a punch. I knew what he was going to do and I was frozen; unable to move but cry and whimper. Then whilst he was distracted with undoing the buttons to my jeans I brought my knee up and kneed him in his personal area and I jumped up and ran to my bedroom and closed and locked the door. I rang the police and then there was banging on my door "Clarissa let me in let's finish what we started. This is fun and you know it!" Why wasn't the police here yet? I rang Si and told him I needed help but before I knew it I had his voicemail; I screamed in frustration and then the door came crashing down "Its time Clarissa" then there was devious and terrifying smirk across his face. I tried to run but he grabbed my hair and then I was dragged to my bed with my arms pinned above my head then tied together and then by jeans were getting pulled off as well as my underwear. He climbs on top of me and he whispered in my ear "I'm so glad you agreed to be mine" _

_Then when he went to in force himself into me there was shouting and screaming all around us I open my eyes and see police surrounding us and pinned Sebastian to the floor whilst women officers covered and untied me. They hand me clothes and begin to walk me out then I see Sebs eyes he has lost all his humanity and I wondered what did I do to make him do this? I am brought to the hospital and they begin to check me over; I had 3 broken and bruised ribs, broken nose, sprint wrist, black eyes and broken fingers. Everything about me was broken. Everyone was in my room the next day. The police told them everything but what was strange was they didn't see me as broken they seen me stronger. _

_After a couple of months I stayed in sweats and drew or listened to music it kept me sane and the house made me feel protected. Then the court date came up. He got a year because they thought he was mentally unstable and that within a year he would be better but everyone knew that was a lie he wasn't mentally ill he is just a sick person. When someone brought the subject up or tried to get me to speak to a counsellor I pushed them away again and again because every time its mentioned I am brought back to being a self conscience little girl who couldn't protect herself against a rapist. After awhile I became fed up of being pathetic so I began to become myself more and I was myself again but I could never let another person who I didn't know touch me or come close to me as I feared they would try the same thing as Sebastian. I am still haunted by his inhumane eyes and how someone could turn a switch off their humanity like that made my stomach turn. _

_End of flashback_

I was holding the letter shaking and I began to cry into my hands and I forgot everyone else was in the room. "Clary baby what's wrong? Who was the letter from?" I just cried harder and harder and fell into my mum's arms; after 10 minutes of crying I stopped. "Clary what's wrong?" her hands are cupping my face and brushing the tears from my face. "I-i-i-i just don't feel that well and haven't been sleeping much" I managed to croak out. "Clary stop lying tell us please" her hand reaches for the letter but I abruptly stand up and run to the kitchen and search for a lighter after I find one I push the button beginning to burn the letter then Luke comes in followed by everyone else and they watch me with fear and like I'm crazy. I stand over the sink and burn the letter until its just ashes. Out of sight; out of mind. But thats not the truth.

I collapse to the floor and then Jace begins to come closer to me but Stephen puts his hand out to stop him "Don't son" then Stephen comes closer to me and is sitting on the floor in front of me "Clary no one here is going to hurt you" then he reached his hand out and I took it and he quickly wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace. "Hes coming" and with that Stephen grabs my face and looks straight into my eyes "He may be coming but we are here now to protect you; you're family" He pulls me to my feet and holds me tight and we walk past everyone whose eyes are on us, we walk upstairs and he lays me down on my bed and kisses my cheek and walks out and closes the door. I lie on my bed wide awake thinking about what is going to happen and that I need to tell everyone that he's coming back for me. But when is the right time?

**Jace POV**

Clary is a piece of work and the most stubborn person I've ever met. Lately I've been trying to get her to open up about her past but she shoots me down every time without hesitation and its freaking annoying. I've asked her about whom she has dated, about her friends and everything else I could think of but she just shoots me down again and again. I think her mum knows how I feel about Clary because she keeps insisting that we have to sleep in the same bed which I have no objections to and something about sleeping in the same bed as her gives me peace and wanting to change for the better. To love is to destroy; to be the one loved is to be destroyed. I never understood what my father meant but now I do if someone knows your weakness they exploit it and once they do you're the one destroyed and Clary is my only weakness. My dad has got better but he still won't tell me why me and Clary need to get married he gives me the same answer every time "You and her are in danger and with you two getting married you will be offered protection but they think she's the easier target and she is so you protect her" I went home during the night to check my father's office for information but there is nothing and I've given up; he destroyed everything.

Clary is in her mother's art studio drawing whilst everyone else is watching some shit on TV. If I wasn't getting married I would be out partying and getting laid but I'm actually taking this serious which is actually surprised to me too. While we are watching TV the door goes so Jocelyn goes to answer it but its just the post and like usual nothing for me but there is something for Clary; a letter. Once Jocelyn calls Clary down she takes the letter and reads it whilst leaning against the door frame which is cute _**wait stop she isn't cute asshole she's beautiful**_. I see that her hands become to tremble and then she burst into tears in front of everyone and collapses to the floor I want to run over and hold her but her mum gets there first. After 10 minutes she stops and lies and says that she is sick and hasn't been sleeping but I think she is nervous to tell her friends she is getting married to me. Drama queen or what? Jocelyn reaches for the letter but Clary stands up and Jocelyn falls backwards and Clary runs out and runs straight into the kitchen. We all follow Luke into the kitchen we didn't know what to expect I've never seen someone act so crazy before. What is her problem? Clary lifts a lighter and burns the letter and then falls for the ground then I see another opportunity to help her and when I take a step forward my dad stops me "Don't son" he walks towards her and he says "Clary no one here is going to hurt you" then he reached his hand out and she took it _**she actually took it?**_ And he quickly wraps his arms around her in a hug. Then I hear Clary says something and her face is so full of fear, who is she so afraid off that she acts this crazy for? And then my dad says "He may be coming but we are here now to protect you; you're family" Then my dad brings her upstairs. Everyone is so freaking confused and they aren't the only ones.

We all go back into the living and turn the TV off and everyone is in silence. Jocelyn and Luke are so scared. What did I get myself into? One minute she is happy and then she reads and then she freaks out. I don't get girls. Then what was weirder was my dad he has never acted that way before towards anyone before but then again he knows whats up with her whilst the rest of us are in the dark again. After 5 minutes my dad comes down and sits down in front of everyone not saying anything but I look into his eyes and all I can see is pain and sorrow and I've never seen that look on his face ever.

"What happened Stephen? You know what Clary is hiding tell us" Jocelyn was pleading with my dad and begging for answers.

"Jocelyn I'm sorry but it's not my place to say it's your daughters; she is just having a rough time and I'm sure you understand why"

"Yes Stephen we know how Clary feels about the marriage but she would never act that way not since-" Luke just caught himself off and then Jocelyn put her head between her hands and started to cry and then Luke started to comfort her. "Stephen she's having nightmares about what happened isn't she?" Clary having nightmares not that I've noticed but I'm a deep sleeper. Then my dad stands up and says yes and walks out followed by my mum and I'm left with a crying mother and a comforting Luke.

"What happened to Clary?"

"Something that you do not need to know until Clary trusts you" And with that both of them left and I was alone.

**A/N:**_ So guys with us all knowing what happened to Clary, who else thinks it's time for everyone to find out what she's been hiding? Please review and give me your honest opinions on this chapter please._


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

I've been sitting in this room for hours and its boring. From downstairs I could hear my mother's cries but that was at least an hour ago but nothing else has happened. I've been listening to music, drawing and texting Si like mad because he knows how to keep me happy but he said he has a surprise for me and everyone knows how much I hate surprises and I've been blackmailing and begging but he won't give it up and here I thought I was stubborn. I have my earphones in dancing about like mad because it makes me weirdly happy and then I hear the door slam shut. Jace is standing in my room in just a towel. I repeat nothing but a towel.

"Seriously Red I thought you've had enough of my body but I guess you haven't. Take a mental picture" I didn't realise how much I am blushing at this moment Jace is the only person who can make me act so weirdly crazy.

"Get over yourself" I scoffed and laid back onto my bed and opened my sketch book and begin to sketch a new drawing. Lately my sketches have been dark which scare me. Then a hand grips my book and pulls it off me. My heart is racing what happens if he sees the pictures. Shit! I jump out of bed and try to get it back but he puts it up in the air. Why do I have to be short?

"If you want it jump for it Red"

"Give it back! Jace stop" I stand right beside him and begin with the puppy eyes which Izzy taught me but she was so much better and prettier and thats why she got everything she wanted.

"Seriously the puppy eyes? They are cute but on you it's beautiful" Wait hold up did Jace Herondale just call me beautiful. Holy shit that did not just happen. I jump for the book and grab it and he seems stunned by it. We are both holding it and we are face to face and a huge smirk goes across his face and I've melted by looking in those golden eyes of his. He leans in and tries to kiss me but I laugh and say "And you said I couldn't control myself" I step on his foot and grab my book but he pulls me back and to my utter horror his towel drops. He is completely naked. I look him up and down and turn around and face the wall and I can feel myself blushing. I just saw The Jace Herondale fully naked. Damn he is fine. _**Stop Clary he probably has herpes or HIV. **_Then I hear the bathroom door close and I turn around and Jace is gone so I fall back into my own world of music and drawings.

**Jace POV**

After awhile of sitting bored in the living room guessing about what happened to Clary my head begins to hurt so I decide to take a shower which last about a half an hour. I walk back into our room and see her dancing about the room with no care in the world and in that moment I'm sure this girl has bipolar disorder but it makes me care and love her more. When she sees me in a towel her eyes scan me and a blush forms on her face. I can't be the only one who feels a connection so I play it to my advantage, charm activated. "Seriously Red I thought you've had enough of my body but I guess you haven't. Take a mental picture" her face is on a full on blush again but then she says "Get over yourself" does she not get bored of playing hard to get because I'm getting bored of it. I've tried being considerate and tried to get to know her but she shoots me down and then I notice I'm the only one trying to make this relationship work so I decide to take her prized possession; yes thats right I took her sketch book.

After a minute or so taking advantage of her small height I notice that she uses the puppy eyes on me and its so beautiful I thought but I didn't actually realise I said it out loud and she looks astonished as do I. Just as I'm distracted she grabs the book and we are face to face and we are staring into each other's eyes so I lean in for a kiss until she laughs in my face the cheek of this girl seriously! She begins to walk away but I pull her back and then she steps on my foot and then my towel drops, yes thats right the towel drops and I'm naked. Clary scans me again and I stand there proud of my totally hot body and my most prized possession if you catch my drift and then she turns around and runs back to her bed so I run to the bathroom where I keep an extra pair of clothes just in case this happens not like I planned this or anything or do I?

I step out of the bathroom to find Clary stuck in her book and singing so I ran downstairs to see a bunch of Chinese food in the kitchen. I look up at Luke and Jocelyn so confused. There is enough food here to feed an army. "Who died?" they looked up at me and smiled strange "No one Clary is having a few friends over but she doesn't know it yet so she's going to be pissed but the food is a piece offering of sorts and if you wouldn't mind can you get her to come down but don't tell her anything please"

I walk out of the kitchen and back to the room. "Clary dinners ready" She jumps up and says "Chinese food" and with that she runs downstairs which makes me laugh I've never seen a girl eat like she can. We walk into the kitchen and Clary notices how much food there is and she turns to me and says "Who died?" I laughed "No one" Clary turns to her parents and said "Okay what happened now?" and they began to smirk just as the door went.

**Clary POV**

I am stunned by the amount of food that is on the kitchen table we haven't had this much food since... "Clary get the door" I walk out of the kitchen and open the door just to see raven black hair, brown eyes, perfect and beautiful Izzy Lightwood, her brother Alec and his muscular toned body, black hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen, Si with his brown hair, brown eyes and his geek glasses, Magnus is well Magnus all glitter and tight skinny jeans, Maia with her long brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes and her boyfriend Jordan who is hot, brown hair, muscular and brown eyes. I have hot friends which makes me the odd one out. I guess I found out my surprise and why there is so much Chinese food.

I am staring at them shell shocked again "Seriously Clary we haven't seen you in a week and you don't even say hi damn girl who made you quiet for once?" Izzy knows something is up but before I could reply Alec lifts me up and puts me over his shoulder "Alec let me go! Alec" then he begins to chuckle "No problem doll" he knows how much I hate that name. We are in the kitchen and everyone is seated and digging into the food so I join in. Jace is also sitting at the table along with my parents and Jace's parent's are on business or so they say.

"Baby doll how come we haven't seen much of you? We've all missed our feisty, stubborn red head" Magnus and his comments. They all know something is up. Everyone is staring at me. I guess it's time.

"Okay so the reason I've been avoiding everyone well expect Si because i'mgettingmarried"

"What?" they all say at the same time.

"I said I'm getting married" everyone is staring at me in utter shock. Then Magnus and Izzy stand up and start jumping up and down "Okay Magnus we have so much planning to do, the dress, shoes, and venue etc" Then they both run up to me and hug me. They seem to be taking this well. "Wait so it doesn't bother you that I'm getting married at 16?" "No because you are going to have the best wedding in history, oh and whose the lucky fella?" okay so everyone is going to meet my 'fiancé' Jace is staring at the floor. "Alec, Izzy, Maggie, Maia and Jordan meet my soon to be husband Jace Herondale" he stands up and puts his arm around my waist and I feel electricity and he reaches down and kisses my cheek. "And Jace this is everyone" he reaches his hand out and shakes everyone hand and says hi.

After the food everyone is talking about the wedding and how we met but we just say it was a surprise because it was that we felt this was about each other and that our parents thought we were mad but accepted it and it was hard saying all of this with such a straight face and either could Simon because he had to excuse himself. "So why is everyone dressed up?" everyone has a smirk on their face and Si comes in and says "Your surprise" and he winks at me. What the hell is happening? Then I look at Izzy and Maggie have smirks all over their face and then both of them say "Party" I hug the sofa with dear life and Jace looks at me strangely "What's the big deal with a party?" I look up at Jace and say "Makeover" he nods and begins to laugh and so does everyone else.

"Izzy and Maggie no freaking way"

"Clary come on we haven't seen you in what a week and I bet you've been in your sweats all week so get off your ass and let's get dressed"

I am still clinging onto the sofa and Jace is still laughing and then he opens his mouth and says "Come on sweetheart you have been cooped up avoiding everyone and now the secret is out we can go out. A makeover won't be a big deal" Then he leaned down and kissed my cheek and I starred daggers at him and pictured me killing him in violent ways again and again. "Maia! Help me out here! Maia. Damn girl come up for air!" every time we are all together Jordan and Maia always make out and never come up for air. Everyone begins laughing at them and just as my guard is down Izzy begins dragging me upstairs, damn this girl is strong. "Si help me please. Alec, Maggie, mum somebody! Help" seriously I am going to die. "Clary shut up no one is going to help you we all made a deal" she sets me down on my bed and shuts and locks the door. My world of pain is starting now.

**Jace POV**

We are all laughing at Clarys reaction to getting a makeover. Then everyone stops laughing. Maia and Jordan stop making out, Si stands beside Alec and Magnus who has stop holding hands and they are all standing side by side staring at me. I think I need help. Alec is the first one to speak up "Jace you listen now and you listen good you dare hurt our Clary you'll have each and one of us to deal with which will consist of you being near beat to death. You get it?" I nod and they all continue with a conversation while I'm sitting alone so much for being the most popular hot guy in school because right now Clary is the popular one and I'm the geek. Jocelyn and Luke walk in after cleaning the kitchen and suddenly everyone becomes alert. What is happening?

"Simon you are sure about this working?" Luke asks like he is unsure about something.

"Yeah this is fool proof. She hasn't been sleeping whatsoever and has stayed away from everyone so there is something going on so this is the only way to get the truth"

I look up at everyone and they are staring back and Magnus looks at me and looks at everyone else and says "She hasn't told him, has she?" everyone shakes their head and he mumbles something that I can't hear. "What the hell is going on?" everyone looks at me like I am the crazy one here. "Jace we all have our secrets and some are suppose to be kept but Clary is different if she doesn't say what she's keeping she sleep walks and says the whole truth no matter what so she has kept herself awake for over a week so she doesn't spill something and tonight is the night it comes out. You in or out?" Damn could Jocelyn be and more cryptic. "I'm in"

I go upstairs after being included in the plan. First we go out and party and get a few drinks into Clary who apparently is a lightweight which doesn't surprise me because of the size of her and then we come back here and get her a glass of water and put sleeping tablets in her drink so she sleeps and then I guess she sleep walks and tells the truth. I open our bedroom door just to have it close in my face "Get out we will be ready in 5. Damn those guys" then I hear Clarys gorgeous laugh and I begin to smile. "I just need clothes" then the door opens and I am face to face with an angry black haired girl Izzy and she throws clothes at me and points to the main bathroom and storms back into the bedroom and gives off about me. The clothes she picks are pretty awesome they make me look hotter which I thought could never happen but the girl knows her clothes. I walk back downstairs and wait on the two girls.

We are all waiting impatiently how long it takes two girls to get ready well one but like come on! After awhile we all hear Clary shout down "Mum help she's trying to get me in heels. Izzy seriously just let me wear my converse" Jocelyn shakes her head and says "something's never change" she walks until she is at the bottom of the stairs and shouts up "Just put the heels on you may get use to them you are wearing them on your wedding!" then just as she says that I hear the bedroom door open and Jocelyn gasps and we all walk out to the hall. I see the most beautiful girl ever. Clary is just breathtaking. She is wearing a mid thigh black dress which clings all in the right places and shows her curves which I thought was impossible. Then she begins to walk down the stairs and says "No mum I've established since you are planning the wedding I at least get to wear my lucky converse" Then she looks up and sees all of us staring at her "What is everyone starring at?" then Si opens his mouth before I could and says "You look beautiful" and everyone nods in agreement.

We all begin to leave the house to go to this party and I pull Clary away from everyone else and I pull out the clip that is holding her hair up and say "Breathtaking" she just stares at me and then someone interrupts and shouts "Don't you two dare become like Maia and Jordan" and the other couple shout "Hey!" and everyone just laughs.

**Clary POV**

I think I am slowly losing my mind. Izzy is making me try on every dress that she brought with her and the dresses in my closet but apparently mine were all too boyish. How can dresses be boyish? After half an hour Izzy jumps up and down screaming she found the perfect dress. It's black and stops at mid thigh which I'm pleased about because if Izzy got her way the dress would be much shorter and you would be able to see my ass. After slipping on the dress I see that it makes me look like I have curves which I love. Izzy starts with my makeup and hair and whilst she's doing my hair the door opens and Izzy runs over and closes it and shouts "Get out we will be ready in 5. Damn those guys" then I begin to laugh and then I hear Jaces voice "I just need clothes" then Izzy walks over to drawers that contain Jaces clothes and throw clothes at him and storms back in and slams the door.

"Dammit Clary what do you see in him?" believe me I do not know the answer to that question

"He's better once you get to know him believe me"

Izzy looks at me puzzled "I believe you and I can totally tell how much he loves you" _**holy shit did she just say Jace is in love with me?! **_"You can?" but she doesn't say anything back she makes me look in the mirror and I gasp I actually look hot for once. I jump up and down and thank Izzy. But then the smirk comes back on her face and she holds up a pair of heels, I run to the door but Izzy pulls me back and I scream down the stairs "Mum help she's trying to get me in heels. Izzy seriously just let me wear my converse" Then Izzy pins me down to the ground and puts the shoes on and before I open the door I hear my mum shout back up "Just put the heels on you may get use to them you are wearing them on your wedding!" I open the door and begin to walk down the stairs when I hear my mum gasp "No mum I've established since you are planning the wedding I at least get to wear my lucky converse" and she shakes her head and walks away. Then I notice everyone is staring at me "What's everyone staring at?" and Si says "You look beautiful" and everyone nods.

We are all outside getting into the cab but Jace pulls me away from everyone and he takes the clip out of my hair so my red curls flow and he whispers in my ear "Breathtaking" I am completely stunned and we are staring into each other's eyes and then we are interrupted and someone shouts "Don't you two dare become like Maia and Jordan" and the other couple shout "Hey!" and everyone just laughs.

We arrive at the party and immediately me and Izzy hit the dance floor; dancing and singing the night away whilst Si and Jace give me drinks but I don't complain because once all my troubles have disappeared then that's why people must drink their problems away and become alcoholics. During the party Maia and Jordan leave which doesn't surprise the rest of us. After I while I begin to walk up to strangers and flirt. But apparently I got carried away and had to be taken home by everyone. When we get back home everyone is sleeping but I don't care I begin singing and dancing and pull Si off the sofa to dance but he declines so I get Maggie and he agrees. We are dancing and singing on top of the living room table and Jace walks in with Izzy and I and Maggie start to laugh at their faces because they are priceless. Jace lifts me off the table and sets me on the sofa and I begin to pout "Jacey you just ruined my fun" he laughs and shakes his head and says "Drink this you're so going to have a hangover" I shake my head and he hands it to me "Fine, damn your such a pushy fiancé" After drinking the water I begin to get tired this can't happen I can't fall asleep they will find- and with that I fall into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jocelyn POV**

I can't believe everyone is okay with this plan I am truly horrified that I have to do this to my own daughter but it's the only way we can find out what she is hiding from the rest of us because I can't cope with the secrets anymore. After everyone leaves me and Luke stay up stairs but I am too worked up over this. "Jocelyn lay back they will be awhile just calm down" I can always count on Luke to protect me because he always has and always will and I love him and I will until I die. I reach up and kiss Luke and we both fall back onto the bed and sleep.

I wake up and so does Luke we both hear singing and we both know its Clary. We open the door and sit at the stairs just in time to see Clary dancing and singing on top of my living room table that girl is so dead and then I see Magnus is doing the same so begin to video the whole thing hoping one day it will come in hand. 10 minutes past and we are still sitting on the stairs and then Simon comes out of the living room and says Clary is sleeping. We all sit on the sofas in complete silence my heart is rapid and my hands are sweating because I know she is going to bring him up and his name makes me become full of rage because I wasn't there to protect my baby from that monster. Everyone begins to fall asleep and I check the time its 3am and think to myself it won't be too bad if I close my eyes for a minute or so.

I am woken up by noises in the kitchen and I look around seeing everyone else is still sleeping and then I notice Clary is gone. This is it. I go around waking everyone up and we all head to the kitchen. I see Clary looking through the drawers and closing them again and again. "Clary hunny what are you looking for" she turns around and her eyes are open and I notice that she truly is sleep waking. She walks over to the kitchen table and climbs onto it and sits with her legs crossed. This is it.

"Mama do we have an extra belt or some duck tape?"

"No. Why would you need them things for?"

"Because mama I don't want to look at Jace naked again I thought he could use a belt or duck tape to hold up his towel" I look at Jace and his eyes are facing the wall and I turn back to my baby girl.

"We can look into that I don't my daughter to have nightmares" I chuckle.

"Its okay mama I won't be having nightmares at all because he is totally hot" I gasp at her answer and I can't believe what she is telling me and I look over at Jace who is completely blushing and over to Simon whose eyes are full of rage. Izzy, Magnus and Alec are holding in laughter.

"That's a bit too much information. What else do you have to tell me?" she looks up from the table and stares straight at me and then jumps up from the table and moves into the living room and we all follow. "Clary what's wrong honey?" she looks frantically around her and begins to scream "Sebastian where are you? You're here now come out!" I begin to cry once I hear her scream in fear like that.

"Sebastian come out now!"

I don't say anything but Simon grabs my shoulder and pulls me back a bit. "Clary he's not here he can't hurt you anymore calm down and we can talk about this" she looks up at Simon and a tear rolls down her face.

"It happened right there. He told me he loved me and I didn't answer him so he hit me and shook me. I didn't answer him. He said that he was going to show me how much he loved me and he took my shirt off and kissed me and I screamed and scream but no one came but more hits. He tried to undo my buttons so I kneed him and ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door and called the police. He started banging on the door so I called you Simon. I CALLED YOU! You never came you didn't help me. Know what happened next Simon he tied me to my own freaking bed and undressed me and he was about to rape me then the police came" Tears were pouring from all our eyes and I looked at Jace who was standing against the door frame in complete shock he didn't react he hasn't moved or blinked.

"Clary it wasn't your fault don't blame yourself not again he can't hurt you no more"

"Simon where were you? WHERE WERE YOU?!" then Clary collapsed to the ground and Simon caught her and she kept screaming at him and he could do is say "It's okay" she stood up and pushed Simon away.

"You really think this is okay Simon? Nothing about my life is okay. I am sixteen and getting married to someone who is egoistic, selfish, hot, and I think his head gets bigger because of his ego and he's in love with me and I feel the same but I don't because no one wants a broken toy because they are damaged and no fun. I'm broken Simon and once Sebastian comes back I'm dead it won't be long now and when he comes I will welcome death and great him like a friend because I don't want this anymore I'm worthless, damaged, broken, sick and I'm nothing." I walk over and face my daughter and slap her across the face how can she think this way about herself she is the strongest person I know and she is acting this way. "Don't you ever say anything like that again!"

"Why mama? That letter was a warning he's coming it's not long now I'm either going to be killed or raped but I'd rather be killed mama because I can't handle this anymore I don't want to be hurt anymore. My heart hurts, mama please make it stop. Make it stop!" I grab my baby and hold her while she cries and says "Mama don't let him hurt me" we sit like that for what seems like hours and I notice that she stopped crying and is sleeping.

I look around the room to see that everyone is crying and sitting down holding each other because I know and they know that he's coming back for her and Jace is the only one that protects her but she thinks she is incapable of feeling love because she thinks she's damage. I wipe my tears and look at Jace "Jace carry Clary up to the bedroom" he lifts Clary up bridal style and holds her close and walks her upstairs.

**A/N: **Hey everyone just wanted to say thanks for your support but unfortunately I have bad news due to personal problems I won't be able to update for awhile but I promise not to leave you hanging but if you feel strongly about this story and want to know how things turn out please continue your support. I am deeply sorry for this. Thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Jace POV**

I bring Clary up the stairs and into our bedroom. I lay her down and see her puffy red eyes and tears still running down her cheek. I gently wipe her tears from her delicate face. Why would some do that to Clary of all people? She is kind, caring and in my eyes could never hurt anyone. When I seen her break down it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and someone jumped on it and laughed in my face which made me feel pathetic and weak. She knows I'm in love with her and she is in love with me but she thinks because of what happened to her makes her feel broken and incapable of loving anyone but when she came out and said everything I thought of her as strong and could take on the world because that's who she is. When that bastard comes out of jail I'll kill him for hurting my Clary and he'll regret ever being born.

I hear Clary whimper and thrash in her sleep; I curl up in a ball and cry for the first time ever. She looks so venerable and that sick bastard took advantage of her kind heart and ripped her heart out and made her feel like this and me and Clary are connected I feel it and when she felt that pain I felt it too and it broken me of all people.

After Clary seems to calm down after awhile; the door opens and then shuts. My dad in all his glory. How could he not have told me? I hate him for this but then it isn't his fault Clary should have told us but she was scared to death; she would sacrifice herself before she lets anyone she loves die or get hurt. "Son I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you she made me promise" suddenly jealously came over me did he care for her more than me or does he think how Clary thinks about herself; weak, pathetic, broken, damaged. I walk over and face him and clench and unclench my hands "You could have warned us or at least told me from the start what happened but no you had to blackmail her with this which seems to hurt her more. So tell me father why feel guilt towards someone who you clearly dislike?" my father's face drops "I did what I had to do to protect you! She has little importance to me but sh-"before he could finish I punch him in the face and walk back over to the bed and climb in. The bastard deserves that.

**Clary POV**

I wake up feeling refreshed. I look over and see Jace in his entire god like glory. I did not expect myself to reach over and push his blonde hair behind his ear and kiss his cheek, he began so smile. Glad he's happy. I begin to take a shower and when I get out Jace isn't in bed and he usually is. I quickly get dressed and pull my damp hair in a messy bun and skip down the stairs. I walk into the living room and see everyone sitting down looking emotionless and Jace stares at me and blushes. Huh? Oh shit intervention.

"Clary sit down we have much to discuss" please mum no!

"Um no thanks. I think we should keep the intervention for another time" I begin to walk out but then Jace shouts "I know. We all know he's getting out!" I turn around and see his entire ego drain out of him. Someone told him. But who? "Who told you?" I turn to my mum and Luke and they shake their heads. Then I turn to Simon "Clary please sit down and we will tell you" I sit down and listen to them explain what happened. They drugged me! And I told everyone I seen Jace naked and liked it and said I'm in love with him. Shit! Then they tell me about my breakdown and it's not pretty at all. Once their finished I sit there in silence. I'm actually happy that its out in the open and I don't have to hide anything anymore.

"Clary say something, anything. Please" I look over at mum and Luke they think I hate them. I run over and hug them and tell them I love them. I turn round to everyone else "I don't care that you guys drugged me, okay I'm annoyed and really want to hit you Si but I understand your intentions and I was actually going to tell you guys the day so eh who cares?"

"When does he get out?" breathe, don't let your fear consume you.

"A few days or a week. So soon"

"Then we are getting out of here. Jace and Clary go pack."

"No. I'm not running anymore. You guys had to drug me so I'd tell you and now you're telling me to run from the guy who wants to kill and rape me. No I'm not running from this anymore. I'm fighting this, with or without you"

"Well I'm always looking for a fight and at least this one would be for a perfect reason so I'm in little red." Jace says. He's going to want to talk about what I said last night. "Thanks. I'm going upstairs" before I leave Simon hands me pancakes so I forgive him. After awhile Jace comes up and sits at the bottom of my bed. Here comes the talk.

"Clary we need to-"

"Talk I know"

"Could you please not finish my sentences or talk until I've said everything I need to?"

"I'll try" I shrugged. He laughed.

"This is going to be hard for me to say because I've never been close to someone like you before. You bring out the good in me and I'm able to be myself when I'm around you. Two years ago when I was told I was getting married my dad and mum had 3 folders on the desk and told me to pick one of them but I saw another folder behind my mum's back and it was yours. I picked you. Then after that day I followed you and got to know you from a distance. Okay I stalked you sorry but when I did I feel in love with you more and more every day; then my dad found out ad threatened to marry me off to someone else so I stopped. Last night when you told me what Sebastian tried I hated myself or not being able to help you and I think my dad feels guilty too but no matter the costs I'm going to protect you Clary and I'd die for you before he even gets the chance to touch you again. Clary I'm in love with you and I have been for two years"

Holy shit he's in love with me and I love him but isn't he a player? Might as well ask. "What about the other girls you say you're in love with me but-"

"There hasn't been a girl ever Clary. I kissed loads of them yes but I haven't slept with anyone. I'mstillavirgin"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm a virgin" I burst out laugh and he hit me playfully on my arm.

"Oh my the great Jace Herondale just confused his love and his deep dark secret, I'm I dreaming. Someone pinch me"

"Clary stop being sarcastic and just tell me do you love me?"

"Jace I've been in love with you since I set eyes on you, I love you Jace" He moved closer and he leaned in slowly to see I would move away but I didn't I kissed him before he had the chance to react. The kiss was slow, passionate and heated; it was everything I imagined and more. And then he pulled back and got on the floor on one knee.

"Clarissa Adele Fray there is no pretending I love you, and I will love you until I die, and I there is life after that. I'll love you then. Will you marry me and become Mrs Herondale?"

"Yes Jace I will marry you" a goofy grin covers his face while he places the perfect gold princess cut engagement ring on my finger.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Hopefully I'll be able to update more, maybe every week. I have really bad writers block and I don't think this chapter was really that good but then it's up to you guys. So please review to tell me your thoughts, if you want something to happen I'll try and make it happen. Thank you! Reviews might make me update faster!**


End file.
